Kira
by Myah
Summary: These are the tales of Kirana- Kira: a young girl banished by her family; on a search for the only family she may have left; in a world that she never knew existed; to a destiny she never expected.
1. Prologue or Epilogue?

_**A/N:**__ For those who have read Kirana before, I've made some changes that would make it best if you re-read the story. Much of it remains the same, but there are some significant changes that will come fully into play later. I apologise for this, and I also apologise for the time it's taken me to revise Kirana to the right direction. Procrastination is my enemy… procrastination is my enemy…_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**** Prologue or Epilogue?**

**_Toph_**

After being a guest at Zuko's coronation and enjoying a final relaxing day with Iroh at his teashop in Ba Sing Se, the earthbender was approached by Zuko with an amazing proposition: to become the aide to his ambassador to the Earth Kingdom. He had asked the same of Katara and Sokka, but they had to return home to help with rebuilding and thus turned him down. For Toph, however, the only obstacle was the fact that she was still a runaway. When she explained this to him, she didn't expect that a week later, she would find herself just outside the boundary of her hometown, being escorted by not only by the gaang, but Prince Iroh and King Bumi.

Her parents didn't have a chance.

At first, they protested the rulers' rather subtle accusations of stifling her; their protest that they were trying to protect her had no impact on these august personages "anger" at their refusal to see her as she truly was, to teach Aang, and to send bounty hunters after her. She could sense their confusion at how they'd found themselves eagerly agreeing with Iroh's hints that the Fire Nation needed her; Zuko's sudden subtlety in referring to the position awaiting her. As she "watched" them leave, allowing her some time with her parents before assuming her new position, she could sense the bewilderment of the two people behind her.

But then again, when one was cornered by a determined master waterbender, a valiant (and furious) warrior, Prince Iroh, King Bumi, Fire Lord Zuko _and_ Avatar Aang, what else was to be expected?

* * *

**_Iroh_**

On his return to Ba Sing Se after its liberation (and Zuko's coronation) Iroh re-opened the Jasmine Dragon and extracted a promise from his nephew and friends to visit for the grand re-opening. After their departure, the old man found himself at odds with his new life. But he didn't have long to meditate on the cause; an urgent summons was received by him from an Earth King overwhelmed by what he had learnt during his travels. After that initial summons, many an evening found Iroh at the palace, talking to the King (who'd given him leave to call him Kanan), or relaxing with him at the Jasmine Dragon over a fresh pot of jasmine tea- which they had discovered both had a weakness for.

The last time Iroh was seen, he was in the merchant district of the city with Kanan, trying to persuade him to try his hand at a game of Pai Sho, and purchasing a Sungi horn and a Pipa. When questioned about these purchases, Iroh only smiled and informed Kanan that his nephew and some friends would be visiting again in a few months- and would he like to spend the evening with their little party?

And there was a young lady whom he'd like him to meet…

* * *

**_Sokka and Katara_**

Sokka, Katara and Suki left the others after returning Toph home, heading for the Kyoshi island- and onwards to the South Pole. Aang, unable to take them himself due to an emergency at the restoration of the Fire Temple, instead had to be grateful to Zuko's provision of his flagship for their use. Katara and Aang had an affectionate farewell, with promises by the latter to visit as soon as he was free. Sokka and Suki had a more tearful parting on their arrival at Kyoshi island: Katara sighed at her brothers' tears and promised Suki to take care of him till they met again in three months' time at the Jasmine Dragon.

On their arrival at the South Pole, a huge feast and warm welcome awaited the young heroes. Katara was pleased to find that several of the younger children had been found to be waterbenders. Taking pity on Pakku, she took it upon herself to teach them, while Sokka headed the efforts to restore the village at his father's side. He was overflowing with ideas: bringing water into their homes that were finally more than just tiny igloos, improving the designs of their ships, inventing new traps that made hunting easier. He was a blessing the entire village- North and Southern Water Tribe members- began to turn to. Katara watched as he blossomed, and began to take the form of the leader it became obvious he was destined to be.

There was one cause of contention, though: the Fire Nation ship that was still frozen into the tundra. Katara refused to allow the Northern waterbenders to free and sink it. After all, it was this ship that had brought about their meeting with Zuko, their discovery that Aang was the Avatar- and the catalyst into the journey that had saved their world. The iceberg that he had been trapped in was gone: the ship was all the sign she had left of the start of their journey.

The Tribe had learnt that they were not to worry when the siblings disappeared. Often, they were at the ship, or with the penguins, comforting each other in the knowledge of the loves that awaited them across the ice and sea.

* * *

**_Zuko_**

Firmly holding to his values and principles- lessons hard- learnt- Zuko began the work of healing a nation ravaged and worn out by war. He first removed his father's power-hungry advisors, replacing them with men and women who would prove invaluable in the work to come. In this task he found an unexpected blessing in Mai: his exile had left him unfamiliar with the undercurrents of Fire Nation politics. Without her- and the advice of a strangely wise young monk, as well as regular correspondence with his Uncle- he would have found the task impossible. But it was done, with minimal damage. Though Toph had returned after the time with her family unscarred but eager to assume her new position, none of Zuko's persuasions could get Aang to agree to be one of his advisors. But that didn't stop him from going to his friend for advice- and what a strange friendship it was. Zuko still wondered how he had been persuaded into holding public parties, and dancing- an activity he hadn't taken part in since he was a child, playing with his cousin. Again on the monk's advice, he held regular meetings with the rulers of the other tribes, assuring them of his determination to heal the damage of a hundred years. It was not easy to gain their trust- after months of work, some still didn't trust him. But he had expected that, and learnt to live with it, doing whatever he could to aid the nations- including his own- in healing.

Still, there were times when the young ruler, like the water tribe siblings, disappeared. At these times, only a select few knew that he had gone to his father and sister's prison. But there, he never succeeded in getting an answer to the one question that still plagued his heart.

* * *

**_Aang_**

Clad in the full robes of a master airbender, the young monk spent much of his time right after the war's end in the Fire Nation, helping Zuko lead a nation bred for war into peace. A large part of it was reminding the people of what it meant to enjoy life- and to this end, he finally convinced Zuko to hold regular dances in the capital. The second half of that battle was persuading Zuko that yes, he too was to dance in public. VERY public.

But he was the Avatar; his duties were to the entire world. So he set out on Appa with Momo to visit the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes. Needless to say, his welcome at the Southern Water Tribe was particularly warm, and it was only an urgent summons from Zuko that persuaded him to finally leave. Katara, however, stayed behind, promising that she'd see him in a few weeks' time in Ba Sing Se. On his way back, Aang stopped and watched over the loving care one village was giving to a formerly scarred land, where the beginnings of a forest were sprouting. Stopping for a time there, he gathered a few acorns to take back to the Fire Nation- as a reminder for Zuko, and himself.

But there were times when Appa, Aang and Momo disappeared with no word as to their destination. When he came back from these, he always seemed just a bit more troubled: for despite the new peace, their world still lacked balance.

For among the millions that inhabited it, there was still only one Airbender.

* * *

**_Kirana_**

A world and a half away, a young girl tossed and turned in her sleep, muttering incoherently, plagued by yet another version of a familiar nightmare. She suddenly tensed, her mouth wide open, letting loose a scream that should have brought someone running- but none came. The noise finally woke her, though, but her eyes never opened. Instead, she curled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, arms tight around the stuffed toy she still slept with, and wept- terrified of the memories of fire and death that plagued her dreams.


	2. A new beginning

**2. A new beginning**

_When she walked down one of the village roads with only a robe wrapped around her, she knew she was dreaming. She hadn't had any dreams in a while. She'd been too tired to dream for a long time- but this one seemed so real. She got no odd looks as she walked among people she'd known for a long time, people she was sure she'd never seen before. Still, she chatted with a couple of them, pulling her robe closer to her body- it was a dream, but still. But off to one side, something caught her eye. In the doorway of one of the villagers' homes, a girl she hadn't seen in months stood weeping. She approached her, but then froze when she saw the woman that sat just inside the doorway to one side- unseen from the road. The woman turned to look at her, tears still streaming down her face. _

"_You killed her."_

_She protested. "No, I didn't!"_

"_You killed her- as sure as if you were the one who set the barn on fire while she was in it. You killed my baby!" the woman shrieked, seeming to collapse into herself. She wailed- a piercing, mournful sound that tore her apart. She looked up at her friend, one of three she'd grown up with, poured out her heart to. Rachel looked the same age as when they'd last met; the same eyes, just as bloodshot with tears and hatred as the last time she'd seen her. _

"_Murderer!" Rachel spat at her. _

Kirana woke up, but here eyes didn't open. They'd been weighted down by the weight of the tears she'd shed while she slept.

* * *

That night, as the butler announced her presence at the top of the staircase, the ballroom fell silent. All eyes focused on the new arrival. Sighing inwardly, Kira walked demurely down the main staircase as light brown eyes simultaneously scanned the room for her quarry. Clad in a silver floor-length ball gown, diamonds strung through her hair, delicate jewelry adorning her ears, throat and wrists, she looked exactly what she rightfully was- a Lady of the manor. As she approached the gathering, eyes drifted away from her- she walked through the room seemingly invisible to the guests gathered in her father's manor- yet, they moved out of her way as if for royalty. Or a leper. Eyeing the reason for all of their "attention" across the room- did they really clear the path straight to him?- Kira wondered what rumor had been buzzing around the room before her entrance. But then again, she didn't exactly doubt the topic: her.

"Good evening, Kirana. I hope it finds you well?" Ah- that explains it, she thought as she turned to face the only person brave- or foolhardy-enough to speak to her.

"Mr Kindle."

"Come, come, we're all friends here. Call me Derek."

"Friends?" The crowd moved slightly closer. She thought about it, then decided against giving them what they had been hoping for: a scene. Something else to gossip about. "We were never friends."

"Ah but that was your choice, wasn't it? We could have been… more." The gasp as he referred to their broken engagement was almost audible- but of course, the sheep gathered here wouldn't dare to acknowledge what was happening by making any sound. Tired of playing this game, she looked at the man she'd almost married.

"And what kind of luck-" the emphasis she placed on it brought more almost-gasps- "would that have brought to your family?"

"Ah- you forget. Our signs are greatly favorable. No unfortunate luck would cross our threshold."

"Well then. I guess it was destined that we'd never be… more." Dismissing him, she stepped aside and continued her walk towards her judgment. She could feel him seething behind her- but tonight, she had bigger fish to fry than some rich merchant's ego and aspirations.

The town's matrons stood in a semi-circle around her target- she greeted them, then turned to him.

"Goodnight, father."

"I didn't expect to see you here." She almost winced- of course he didn't. He'd locked her in her room. But he'd forgotten that that had stopped working when she'd bribed one of the stable hands to show her how to pick locks at the age of ten. Or had he counted on embarrassment, even despair, to keep her away? If so, he still didn't know her- at all.

"This concerns my life, does it not?" The aged soldier looked down at the girl standing defiantly before him on what was supposed to be the worst night of her life. It was just like her, wasn't it, he thought sadly. And the chit looked regal- with that long tangle of raven's wing hair, her lightly tanned complexion, her pride- all cocooned in silk and diamonds, with an icy attitude to rival the grandest royalty. His thoughts sobered- but there was too much wildness in her. That was never a good sign in a girl. The past seventeen years had proved that. He had done his best for her, and look what it had brought him. Only pain and death. Now, it was time to act for the greater good of his family.

"It does, but know that this is for your own good." She dared not argue with that before the disapproving eyes of the entire community- then she laughed. What did they matter? After tonight, they'd never matter again. Looking askance at her after the unexpected chuckle, her father turned to the assembled gathering.

"Attention, everyone." The milling crowd turned to him- most of them pretending they hadn't been staring in that direction ever since Kirana's approach. After they fell silent again, he continued. "We all know why we're here- if the whispers I've heard going around the ballroom are anything to go by. Therefore, I would like to say right now that I have an announcement to make."

And with his next words, as she stood tall and proud before the wolves, he tore her life apart. Head held high, she dared them to pity her.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually did it. I didn't think that he was that far gone." Kira stood before the mirror in her room as her elderly more-than-a-maid, Lise, helped her undress and voiced her opinion of the night's events.

"Of course he did. The Council didn't leave him with much choice. It was either this, or Edward would never be accepted into the Guilds."

"Guilds- pah! Just a lot of young people with nothing better to do than harass people who have no means of fighting back!" She gave the dress she'd just collected from Kira a firm shake at that. "To turn you out of the house because of that!"

"You know it wasn't just that. I always seem to be in the middle of calamity. And plus," the two repeated the oft-heard line- "I appeared under an unlucky star." Lise sighed.

"Bunch of superstitious mumbo jumbo." Kira moved to the window, clad only in her silk chemise. She fingered the garment- there would be no more of these where she was headed. And, as she'd swore to that very day, facing the loss of everything she'd ever known, she tore away the last of the curtain of secrecy that had surrounded her all of her life.

"I always thought that phrasing was apt, though..." Hearing a sudden noise, she spun around to face Lise's beloved, lined, furious face. The vacant look she'd adopted fell at the anger she saw faintly restrained in Lise.

She knew. She always had.

Sadly, Kira smiled; confused, Lise's anger faded- for the most part. After staring at the young girl for a minute, Lise sighed in resignation.

"How did you know?"

"I always have, I think. But Edward's needling more than once confirmed it," she smiled ironically. "But I don't think he ever realized what he was doing."

"Stupid boy."

"Did you see her? The woman who brought me here?" Lise sighed and sank into the soft feather bed.

"I'm too old for this," she complained, rubbing her aching knee. "But back then- ah, back then, even your father used to have an eye on me. I wasn't young anymore- I was a full-grown woman who knew her way around. But though he never did more, he looked. And the mistress- she knew. She always did. But she put up with it. You see, she had no children, and it was rumored that if her husband had a child by another woman, the babe would be gladly accepted into their family. But the other women never had children. " Lise's eyes hadn't moved from the wrinkled hand rubbing her knee in slow circles- but then she glanced up, staring vacantly out the window, into a past Kirana had known only whispers of.

"It drove him mad with anger, the master. For days on end we'd be the brunt of his anger and frustration- for, though none said it, we all knew that the fault lay not with the mistress, but with the master himself. Ah- but we dared not say a word. Time passed; the master spoke of remarrying; the mistress grew thin and sick with sorrow and bruises. There were some of us who'd feared that he was planning to kill her and marry a widow in a town not far off with three children."

"But then, one night, there was a terrible storm…"

And, after seventeen years of being forced to silence, the old woman told the young girl of her arrival at the manor house in the dead of night, silent in her hunger, burning up with fever, in the arms of a madwoman telling tales of war and hellfire.

* * *

Late that night, Kira watched with dry eyes as the only woman who had been a mother to her slowly left the room. Alone, she looked around the garret room that had been her sanctuary- and sometimes prison- all her life. It was bare now- the servants had already taken her things downstairs to be loaded on the cart- heaven's sake, not the carriage!- then the coach, that would take her to her aunt's province, where she was to serve as nanny and governess to her children. The general consensus was that the vicarage the woman lived in would be enough to prevent her "evil" from spreading, and the employment would tame her. Looking at the small bag that lay on her bed- items she'd removed without anyone's knowledge over the past two days- she firmed her resolve. They wouldn't have the privilege of kicking her out of her home. _She'd_ determine her life, not some council of superstitious idiots.

She moved across the room to the mirror above her dresser, staring at the face that had pursued her her entire life. If they didn't want her around, she thought as she stared at the determined eyes staring back at her, then she was going to find the one person who would.

She was going to find her mother.


	3. Running away

**3. Running away**

Kira sighed and opened the bag she'd packed, checking to ensure that everything was in place. Again, she wished that she had more than descriptions of the woman- Mara- and the servants' reports that she had been seen among the Wanderers after her disappearance. Still, it was better than nothing. Shrugging off the impossibility of what she was determined to do, she took to pack and slung the strap across her chest. She walked towards her window- and the rowan tree just outside. Looking back for the final time, she bade a silent farewell to her old life and left via the window.

Less than a minute later, she stood in the shadows of the trees around the estate, waiting for the latest group of wanderers to pass. She'd miscalculated her flight- it was too early. There were still servants up and about. The grounds finally fell silent- she snuck from shadow to shadow, eyes peeled for any signs of the guards or solitary wanderers. Eventually, she reached the walls undetected. Here, she relied on her disguise to help her escape.  
Approaching the guard tower at the western gate, she called out. The three men looked askance at her, then turned their attention back to their drinks. One of them got up slowly to open the gates. A shadow moved within the gatehouse.

"Hoi! Who goes there?" Drat- why did one of them have to actually be alert, she wondered as the fourth man appeared, straightening his clothes. She almost cursed- there was no way her slim disguise would fool this particular guard- he knew her too well ever since she'd almost drowned him two weeks before. Playing the drunk, she waved them off and made her stumbling way back to the manor. Again cursing her ill-timing, she made her way towards the southern gate.

* * *

Two hours later, she stood in front of the back garden gate, wondering if the universe was conspiring against her. Six times she'd almost been caught. Once by her uncle. Twice by guards. Twice by the estate's dogs. The other time was her own carelessness- her disguise wasn't as good as she'd thought. Now she had no choice but to pass through the forests beyond this gate and get back to the main roads from there before making her way south to Eddinbury, where it was rumored the Wanderers were camped. Shrugging the bag back into place over sore muscles, she quietly unlocked the gate and slipped out.

* * *

She had gone no more than a mile before she realized the fruitlessness of this endeavor. Of course the forest was pitch black- she had been grateful for the overcast skies when she believed she would have been sticking to the roads. But this was ridiculous! Collapsing with her back to the largest tree she could see- a weeping willow- she dropped her bag and the walking stick she'd found about a half mile back and pulled her knees up to her chest. The little light there was filtered down to her feet- clasping her tired arms around her aching legs, she stared at the meager light source as her mind ran over what changes one day had wrought to her life.

She had woken up early that morning four days before determined to prove to her family that she was indeed worth something- that they had no right to look down on her. It was a goal she'd been working on with little success. All she'd done was have the staff fearful of her "helpful" endeavors. And she couldn't really blame them. She'd single-handedly killed off an entire batch of puppies when she'd tried to help the breeders. The kitchen still showed scorch marks on the walls and roof. The orchard…. Well, there wasn't an orchard anymore. She went on and on, cataloguing the failures. She suppressed her memories of Rachel and Diana- but then the images came of the day earlier that week that had decided her fate.

Among the hounds was a two year old called Goldie. Goldie was the most valuable of their hounds- born of a prizewinning sire and dam- and she herself had been mated to a dog from one of the purest breeds of elkhound. Her puppies would be worth a fortune; her father had spared neither expense nor indulgence in her care. Goldie was also her youngest brother Robert's favorite. He was the most gentle of her brothers- the only one of her three step-siblings that actually tolerated her. She knew that had changed.

She could still remember the scene: her standing before the fireplace, the heavily pregnant Goldie behind her, warming herself by the fireplace earlier on that bleakly cold day. She had taken her from the kennels and watched over her there ever since the breeders had worried about the cold weather's effect on her health: nice Kira, again trying to help, as she should, Edward sneered at her when he found her there. Robert behind her, stroking the dog as they argued. Edward needling her yet again about her origins, about Diana's death- the anger that rose higher and higher as she fought to control it. She still didn't know how it happened, but the next picture she saw was enough- tears streaming down Robert's shocked ten year old face as Edward held him back from running to Goldie, howling in pain as she ran across the room, on fire.

She didn't remember kicking her into the flames.

There were a lot of things she didn't remember.

She dropped her forehead to her knees as the scents and sounds, ruthlessly suppressed for three years, came rushing back- the child's screams, the dog's howls of pain, the sickening odor of burnt fur and flesh; Edward's accusations, the servant's gasps, her father's fury as he walked into the room from the library, Mr Kindle at his side. One of the servants bringing him his sword; him putting Goldie out of her misery; her father's expression when he realized how close Robert had been to the flames- realized how close a thing it was that Goldie was the one who had fallen into the flames, and not Robert.

Saw his eyes turn away from her- and remember another night.

Another fire.

Another death.

A well of emotion rose in her- she fought it, fought to contain it, but weakened as her baby brother's ravaged face turned to her, screaming, morphing from his face to that of Diana. It roared in triumph, and broke over her as the tears she'd held back finally came.


	4. Raiden

**4. Raiden**

He stood in the shadows of the trees, staring at the girl- for despite her clothing and manner, just a girl she was. He had observed her crashing progress through the trees, until she had finally collapsed against the willow and wept.

She had been weeping for a while.

Unnerved, he shifted; Pascha glanced up at him. He fondled the beast's silky ears, then gave her a slight push. She needed no further urging. The youth- despite the burdens he carried, he was still a youth- looked on as the silver-coated wolf approached the waif.

* * *

Kira almost screamed when a cold nose touched her foot. She pulled sharply away- and voice died as she saw through blurred vision the huge beast the nose was attached to. She froze, waiting for the wolf to pounce, but it did no such thing. But the soft growl rising from its throat was warning enough- she didn't move. Her eyes instead drifted over the furred from of the beast before her- and finally locked on its eyes- and no matter how she told herself that looking the wolf directly in the eyes was a _veery_ bad idea, she couldn't look away. Those uncanny eyes stared straight at her: silver pools of light in the dappled shadows below the great tree. The eyes blinked slowly- Kira found hers following the movement, as if sinking into some kind of trance.

Then the wolf sunk to its haunches, then forelegs, until finally- to her shock- it rolled over onto its back, long legs and tail waving ridiculously in the air.

* * *

The picture remained like that for a while: the girl, tear-streaked face, hands twitching, staring at the wolf, legs in the air, begging for a belly rub. The man sighed softly- just a puff of air- but the wolf reacted. Abandoning it ridiculous pose, it rolled till it was instead lying on its side and spread out next to the girl. To her credit, she didn't move, but her arm visibly twitched once Pascha settled.

* * *

"You can touch her, you know. She won't bite you."

Kira spun around, careful not to do as the voice suggested. Peering into the darkness beyond the willow's drooping branches, she watched as the shadows shifted, taking the shape of a man.

"If Pascha was going to attack you, she would've done so already." The man didn't move, keeping to the shadows.

"What about you?"

"Pascha won't attack me- not if she knows what's good for her." She almost heard the laughter in his voice- it seemed the wolf did too. She looked up, twitched her ears, then laid back down- as if to say that as soon as she felt like it, she'd argue that statement.

"I'm not worried about her." In a show of bravado, Kira stretched out her legs and laid a hand on the beast's soft fur. Pascha move even closer and laid her heavy head across Kira's lap. "I was asking about you."

Silence stretched.

"_You_ have nothing to fear from me." The shadowed form slowly approached. Kira unintentionally moved to retreat- then remembered the… comforting?… weight of the wolf on her lap. When the figure finally reached the sparse moonlight, her breath caught.

The stranger wore the same loose shirt and breeches she did, but this was definitely no woman in disguise. The shadows hid much, but the light was enough to reveal a tall, lithe figure with subtle muscles, a shock of brown hair and eyes as silvery gray as the wolf that lay across her legs. The shadows outlined the shape of a quiver and bow on his back; light reflected off the handle of the sheathed dagger at his side. She looked back at his face, at the eyes that, for the moment, rested on the wolf. The stranger moved; she tensed as he sunk to his knees and sat, like her, with his back against the willow.

"What are you doing in the forests so late at night?" he asked, eyes on the sky.

"My business is my own." A pause.

"As it should be, when one is alone and so far from home." He sounded almost wistful.

Strangely, wondering if her isolation, the shadows, or her recent tears had caused it, she found herself wanting to tell all. Instead, she simply replied, "I'm looking for someone."

"And you think he came through here?"

She remained silent.

"Do you plan to sleep here tonight, then?"

Still no answer. He glanced at her, then eyes went back to the sky.

"Because I know of a bed available that'll be more comfortable than the forest floor."

She flew up- the wolf's head fell off her lap. She whined, as if complaining of the rough treatment.

"Since I suspect that bed includes you- no thank you." Grabbing her bag and staff, she strode off- only to hear her laughing behind her. Fuming, she spun around. "What?!"

"Did you decide to return to the manor, then?" She froze as his voice traveled from behind her. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could've done it at any point while you were wandering through the trees… in circles."

She flinched.

"And if you keep going in that direction, you'll end up right back at the Southern gates and whatever- or whoever- you're running from."

She strode off, leaving him sitting beneath the weeping willow.

When she had traveled what she thought to be a fair distance off, she finally gave in to her exhaustion, found a relatively rock-free spot and curled into an uncomfortable ball to sleep.

* * *

For once, it was not the sun's rays that woke her, but a closer, and more tangible, sensation of warmth and softness. Slowly, she stirred awake- and stared at the great white shape stretched out next to her. It was a while before she noticed the sounds: the clink of several horses' bridles and the muted tones of conversation. Slowly she got up and crept closer to hear properly- and in shifting made enough noise that sudden silence fell and the wolf awakened.

"What was that?" a familiar voice asked. Fear suddenly rose- the voice was of the guard who'd almost caught her the night before.

"Probably my dog," the stranger's voice said. He whistled; Pascha loped off. A few seconds later, there were gasps.

"Don't look like any dog I've ever seen."

"Just one of our larger breeds- I'm sure your _Guilds_ told you about them." Silence.

"If you see the girl, it would be best if you bring her to the manor. She's bad luck- almost killed the Master's son four days ago. And it wasn't the first time death visited because of her."

"I'll remember that."

"See that you do, Wanderer." The horses moved off; she stared at him when he came into sight, Pascha in tow.

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary- feels good to thwart those bigots." He remained some distance away as he spoke. "So, Kirana, mind telling me why the daughter of a gentleman would be vaguely accused of murder and run off into the woods?"

Kirana didn't answer. After a while, he sighed.

"The bed I was offering is actually my mother's." Still no answer. "She'd still whip my behind if I messed with anyone under her care."

Kira almost grinned at that, but the statement set her mind wandering. Blatantly staring at him now, she appraised the figure the morning light revealed. The shirt and breeches, though worn, were well-mended and a little worse for wear. The eyes weren't the silver the moonlight had cast them but a darker shade of quicksilver gray. The short hair was loosely cut to fall around his head, with slightly rounded features that made the tanned face seem almost boyish. But these contrasted with the fine lines laughter- or worry?- had carved into his face, with the hardness of both stance and form speaking of a difficult life. Yet, he appeared only a few years older then her- still a youth.

This man was not the rogue she'd initially taken him for, nor a forester, nor a gypsy. Neither was he one of the surrounding gentry. Yet, she could see him becoming all of them- and none. This was not the image of the Wanderers she held- yet, he'd laid claim to that identity to the manor's guards. Instead, looking at him, she could almost see the man Robert could become.

And, if she decided to trust his claim of what he was, it seemed her search was over before it really began. Still, she wondered.

"Why didn't you leave me alone last night? Let them catch me?"

"Leave a girl in the forest, alone? Somehow, mom always knows- and she'd tan my hide anyway." She found herself finally grinning at him, then gave in.

"Well, then, sir, how far away is this bed?"

"About two days' walk from here, so we'd better get going. And, by the way," he added as he turned away. "My name isn't 'sir': it's Raiden."


	5. Alpha

**5. Alpha**

Pascha glided through the trees, stomach full from the meal she had just caught and eaten. Pascha was a she-wolf: not the Alpha, but just female. Belonging to the Pack, yet separate- much like the Alpha-cub she looked after. But despite not being one, Pascha knew an Alpha female when one was in front of her nose- as the Alpha-cub's new friend had been for the past moons. Pascha wondered why the Alpha-cub had prolonged their journey, taking them over a loping course back to the grounds, but Pascha accepted that he had his reasons. Maybe the Alpha-cub was considering making the female his mate? If so, Pascha approved: she had the power that was needed in an Alpha, and the sense, it seemed, from the way she was dealing with the Alpha-cub. She hadn't given into everything at all- oh no. Sometimes Pascha could hear their arguments even when she went off hunting.

That was important. Pascha's own dam had been Alpha, but it had been a bad choice on the Alpha-male's part. She had been blessed by the moon, but not by the earth. It had been hard on the Pack- especially when the Alpha had been killed by Others. She was appealing, but lacked the strength to lead well. It had almost killed them- but then they'd met those Wanderers who were now wolf-friend. The Pack gained a measure of safety from the Others; the Wanderers gained eyes, teeth and claws.

A breeze came up; Pascha went along with it and ran silently through the forest paths, enjoying the feel of silvery white fur rippling against her body, the slap of padded paws on soft ground, the sound of the wind in her ears. But eventually, with a flick of her tail, she stopped running and turned back to rejoin the Alpha-cub.

It was good that the current Alphas were exactly what Alphas should be, Pascha thought as the scent of hopper crossed her nose. But she was not hungry anymore, so she ignored it. Stopping instead to scratch at an irritating spot in her fur, she feared that the same was not true for the Wanderers. Their Alphas were growing old. And although the Alpha-cub was able to take over, he had not done so. He was still unmated- and trouble was coming again. Pascha could feel it in the wind. She trembled slightly as the remembered vague sense of approaching danger made her nose twitch, her muscles tense. At least the Alphas paid attention to the Pack, and had noticed their anxiety and decided to move.

But the she-cubs were angry, and the Alphas not powerful enough to quiet them. Especially that she-cub that was constantly sniffing around the Alpha-cub. It was obvious that the she-cub thought of herself as Alpha female. Pascha snorted as she approached the Alpha-cub and the female: the former making her proud as he glided across the forest floor like a seasoned wolf; the latter making enough noise for all the forest to know of their passing.

But even as she rejoined them, hackles raising slightly, Pascha was troubled.

Pascha knew an Alpha female was needed.

Pascha knew this female would suit the Alpha-cub well.

Pascha loved the thought of the she-cub's anger when the female came-and she saw what a true Alpha female was.

Pascha even liked the female.

So why did Pascha's hackles raise every time the female was near?


	6. The Wanderers

_**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Togira Ikonka, who's helped me continue the story when I began to panic; and who's been asking for Avatar connections to finally start showing. Here's for you._

* * *

**6. The Wanderers**

"I am NOT lost!"

Kira strode through the forest furiously behind Raiden, glaring at Pascha as she rejoined them.

"Sure you're not." She rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me- I know exactly where we are." He stopped, looking around. She grinned.

"So do you admit it now?"

"No-" he turned left and disappeared into some foliage after signalling for her to stay where she was. Learning from the last few times he'd done that, she complied and found a relatively leaf-clear spot to sit and wait for him. Pascha followed and lay not far from her.

One hand deep in the wolf's fur, she sighed. They'd been walking for two days. Two days of wandering the forest in circles, with her only company being an intimidating youth and a wolf. At least he'd kept his word and left her alone- for the most part. Except for leading them- a job he was not doing too well- and his continuous questioning to find out exactly why she had run away, he had mostly ignored her. She told herself she was grateful for that- it gave her time to think.

As the hours had passed, the relative quiet of the forest had brought her a measure of peace. No demands on her time, no pontificating guests, no looks of fear or pity, no vindictive accusations, no reproving eyes, no broken expectations that cut to the quick- the weights that had been there her entire life slowly melted away into the trees, one by one. Slowly disappeared. The strict routines she had been forced to live by- in one fell swoop, they were gone. The reality of her changed situation only then sunk in.

She could never go back.

And she was exultant over that fact.

At least, she would have been, if she could ever forget the pain, the betrayal, that had masked Robert and Rachel's faces. Every night, they still haunted her.

She glanced at the thicket Raiden had disappeared into. As gruff as her companion was, as aloof as he acted, he didn't judge her for past mistakes. She was determined that it remained so. Because for the first time in seventeen years, she was free.

Free from herself.

Suddenly buoyant, she smiled at Raiden when he returned, holding a small sack. He looked slightly taken aback, she thought ruefully. She'd harassed him enough about their destination for him to be wary. Shaking her head slightly, she approached him.

"What's in the bag?"

"Lunch- there's a few fruit trees over there."

"Thanks." She took the sack from him, reached in, and drew out a wet apple. She looked at him curiously.

"I washed them out in a stream back there." She bit into it and handed the sack back to him. They continued walking.

"You know, it wouldn't do you any harm to hunt something- I can skin and cook it."

"Not here- too many wild animals around."

"How far are we from your village?" Kira asked after a silent hour of walking.

"Actually, we've been in it for the past quarter mile or so."

A branch flew past his head; he dodged it and glared back at her, fuming. "What?"

"You could've said something! But I don't see anyone… Where are the houses?" He didn't answer for several seconds.

"Kalden, you can come out anytime now." Kira spun around, but was still taken by surprise when a young man dropped lightly out of the trees. To her credit, she didn't scream- but she couldn't be blamed for sidling closer to the wolf at her side.

"How'd you know?" the stranger asked.

"You still move like a pla- a bear." The pause was infinitesimal, but Kira noted and wondered at it. She was also curious about the look the two shared after the newcomer glanced at her. She stored it away to quiz him about later as the one called Kalden approached.

"And who's this, Rai?" he asked teasingly. He grasped the fingers of the hand she had outstretched in greeting and made an elegant bow over it. "For such a vision of loveliness has not ever graced these woods." She had to laugh at his formal flirting.

"I'm sure it hasn't- not since you last addressed those words to a woman."

"You wound me, my dear! Rai, have you been telling tales of your old bosom friend?"

"No, he hasn't." She glared at him; he shrugged.

"No need to- I knew he'd take care of that himself."

"So instead of spreading tales, you accuse me of boastfulness?"

"Yes."

"And so you should- for such I am!" Kira laughed again at the performance: one so serious and sombre, the other gregarious and fun. Yet, from the intensity of the glances he sent her, she suspected that he was neither as foolish, nor as easygoing, as his performance implied.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kalden proceeded to attempt to gain the same answers Raiden did; all in the spirit of fun and games, of course. She was tempted to trust him, as she'd been tempted to trust Raiden. His wide hazel eyes, rounded facial features, messy brown hair; his loose-limbed stride, his lack of height: they all combined in a rueful contrast with Raiden's more intimidating looks. But she refused to give in, and he eventually smiled and gave up- well, mostly gave up. Instead, he set up a friendly running chatter, at times running ahead and swinging through the lower branches of some of the trees surrounding them; pointing out to her what Raiden had not: the hiding places of the smaller animals that populated this forest; the tracks of a bear and her cubs; he made her conscious of the sound of a waterfall in the distance, the rustle of animals moving in the brush and trees, the calls of birds in the branches above. She didn't understand, though, why Raiden's face changed so much at the last one- nor did she understand why, after walking so long in his "village", there were still no sign of any homes or other people.

Eventually, the trees began to thin out a bit, and she wondered if they were almost there. Pascha let out a yip- Kira turned to watch her as she bounded ahead. Even her sober escort's mood seemed to lift. Her hopes rose- and were dashed when they came to a stop at the base of an ancient oak tree.

"How long before we get to your village?"

"We're here." Raiden smiled slightly. She looked at Kalden- a wider smile stretched his features. She started backing away, feeling for her dagger and cursing her own foolishness, when a loud whistle pierced the air, and a thick rope dropped down from the foliage above her head. Kalden took hold of it, placed his foot in the loop at its base, gave it a sharp tug, and was pulled up into the trees.

Kira looked at Raiden.

"You can't be serious." His smile widened.

"It's safer than setting up camp in any clearing." The pulley came down again- she stared at it, gave it an experimental tug, and was not reassured.

"There's no way I'm goi- HEY!"

In a series of flowing movements, he'd grabbed the rope, pulled her to him, placed his foot in the loop, held her in a tight embrace, and gave the sharp tug that started their ascension into the trees.

The trip seemed brief, neverending; terrifying, thrilling; her nose pressed into the front of his shirt, inhaling the scent of exhausted man. She forgot to quarrel with him, and was still speechless when they broke through the trees, and their ascent stopped.

She heard a grating noise and they moved down a little; her knees buckled when her feet hit wood. Strong arms caught her before she fell, supported her as she sunk to the ground.

"Rai, I think you should have mentioned to her that we live in the trees." Kira slowly opened her eyes; Kalden's grinning face met her gaze. She felt faint.

"Breathe, Kirana." She turned slightly: Raiden's concerned face met her eyes, and she obeyed his instructions. The faintness immediately disappeared. Eventually, she looked around- and froze at the half dozen pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Sorry about this- they don't see Outsiders often." She could feel her face turning red as he pulled her to her feet- and she finally got a good look at where she was.

The platform on which she stood, via a rope bridge, led to a wider platform encircling the trunk of the largest tree she'd ever seen. An enclosed structure had been built to encircle the part of the platform closest to the tree; what room was left was just wide enough for two to walk abreast. Rope bridges led to similar structures on the surrounding trees. None of them, however, were as large as the one Kalden bounded towards.

Raiden guided her in his wake; trying not to look down, she too crossed the rope bridge and entered the dark room, where silence met her. Soon enough, though, as Raiden walked her around its circumference, she started hearing the rumbling sound of voices. Kalden had disappeared; so, now that she thought of it, had Pascha. Eventually, brighter light began to filter into the passage, and the voices got clearer.

"… different. I'm not sure why, though." Kalden's voice floated over the air.

"Then we'll have to see for ourselves. Bring her to us," a strangely accented voice said. Raiden spoke up as he walked into a room flooded in sunlight.

"No need- she's right here."

He turned, reached for her hand, and pulled her into the sunlight streaming into the semi-circular room from the open roof.

At the opposite end sat three men and one woman in chairs on a slightly raised platform; before them stood Kalden, who'd turned at their entrance. At the feet of the man and woman in the middle of the small group lay two wolves- one russet brown, the other dark as night. As she watched, Pascha loped into the room from another doorway and came to them, rubbing noses as she did so. She wondered how the wolf had made it into the trees. She looked around the room at the smooth walls, bare of all decoration but for several carvings.

Raiden approached the group; she followed.

"Ah, Raiden- anticipating my needs yet again." The words came from the man to the woman's left, at whose feet the black wolf lay. Raiden gestured; she came closer and curtsied. As she rose, they examined her- and she brazenly stared at them.

The man who had spoken was old; one of the oldest men she'd ever met. Deep laughter and worry had carved folds into his face; his skin was loose; his body seemed fragile beneath the loose robes he wore. His eyes were grey, and his head was bald- as were the eyes and head of the tattoed man at his left. This one, however, seemed to have shaven his head to exhibit the tattoo there, not lost it as a result of the ravages of time, and he looked at her with undisguised horror. She assumed it came from the state of the clothes she wore, though she wondered if he really expected to see a well- groomed woman in a dress if they lived in trees. The younger man on the other end, however, reminded her of Kalden, with his open features and appearance of easy delight. His hair had been grown out, and held back from his face with a length of leather cord. The woman, whom she assumed was the oldest man's wife, had the same gentle, weathered look about her that he did. Her hair was cut short, barely brushing her shoulders, and was a beautiful raven's wing black. Her grey eyes rested on her kindly, almost pityingly. It was as if with one look, she had seen everything the girl had endured, and was now trying to reassure her that it was all over. The eldest man smiled gently at her, then spoke.

"Oh, yes, Kalden. This one is different indeed." He rose and walked towards her, followed by his wife. They bowed before her as the woman spoke with her gentle voice.

"Welcome, sister."


	7. The Council

**Dedicated to: AvatarAiris- for her support and encouragement from the start. Now both of us can find out what the Elders have to tell Kira… Well- at least some of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Council**

Kira grasped the old woman's hand, curtsying over it.

"Thank you, my Lady."

"My Lady?" She laughed, a light, trembling sound that made Kira smile wistfully. "I'm no Lady, my dear. My name is Amita- and this," she said, gesturing to the man next to her, "is my husband, Arvind." Kira wondered at the strange names, but said nothing about it.

"It is an honor to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." Her eyes shone with suppressed laughter. "Come, my child. Let's get you out of these clothes, and away from the likes of this young reprobate."

Kira glanced at the reprobate in question; Raiden gestured at her to go with the old woman.

"Go- my mother will take good care of you."

Kira followed the woman out of a doorway opposite the one she and Raiden had used- and was glad to leave the presence of the tattooed man who still sat glaring at her.

This passage was better lit than the one she had used via the simple device of small holes that had been carved into the wood at intervals. She wondered if she should assist the older woman, but when she looked at her, she seemed in no need of it. In fact, she seemed to move with greater steadiness than Kira did. She attributed this to familiarity, and thought no more of it.

The old woman broke the silence when dawning light revealed that they were not far from the entrance.

"Kalden tells us that you are Kirana, of Blackbrier manor?" She nodded- it would do her no good to deny it. "Pardon this old lady's curiosity, but why do you not carry your father's surname?"

"I do- I just don't like to use it."

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"I just don't." The woman looked at her, wondering, but then they emerged into the sunlight- and the gathered crowds- making further private questioning impossible.

Kira examined the people before her- most of them her own age or in their early twenties. A few bore tattoos as did the man inside, but these were as diverse as his were simple. Most of them were dressed as she- in tunic and pants, though these tended towards the oranges, greens and browns of the trees around them- causing her to wonder, again, at the cause of his displeasure. Perhaps, she thought, he just didn't like outsiders?

"Mi Yun?" Anita said softly. A beautiful young woman stepped forward. She was tall- taller than Kira- with waist- length black hair, clear grey eyes and even features. She bowed slightly.

"Yes, Amita?"

"Show this young woman to my home. She'll be staying with me for the duration of her stay."

Mi Yun glared at her. Kira suspected that, through no action of her own, she had made an enemy there.

"Yes, Amita." Amita nodded, and watched as the girl led Kira off. After a few seconds, Amita sighed and walked much more briskly back to the Council chamber.

* * *

Mi Yun was silent at first as she led Kira across the rope bridges that led from platform to platform. Kira was glad for it, for the sight before her eyes seemed out of one of her old books. The sunlight streamed in dappled waves, reflecting off and highlighting the leaves of the trees that created the village. The building on various levels- some spanning the entire circumference of the tree, others just a square or semi-circle- seemed to grow out of the bark. The only thing was the height- she was never very comfortable with heights, and was grateful for the tick foliage below them that shielded the village from eyes from the ground- and blocked her sight of exactly how far up they were. That, and the looks of the people, peering out of doorways and windows as she passed- with the entourage of youths that followed them. Once or twice, she caught a glimpse of wolves along the same platforms, or lying around the houses. Young children peered out or doorways- a couple of times, one curious youngster emerged from the house- and was hauled back in by an older presence. It seemed none of these people liked strangers.

This was going to be harder than she thought. If the people refused to talk to her, how would she ever find out about Mara?

She sighed, and began to consider what should have been obvious- if she was to stay with these people, as much as a threat she could pose to them, it was obvious that she'd need to tell them everything to gain their help. She was not looking forward to it. Thinking of this reminded her of the Guilds- and she pulled up short. Mi Yun had also stopped before a house not far from the one she'd just been in, with clay flowerpots covering the half of the platform not taken up by the small home.

"You'll be staying here," the girl said briskly, and turned to leave.

"Mi Yun?" She paused. "It's Mi Yun, right?" The girl turned.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" The girl remained silent; so did the others around them.

"Why do you fear me? I can't pose any threat to you- there's no way I can even find this spot again to lead the Guild here if I leave."

Mi Yun's unfriendly glare darkened, and she left without a word. The others soon followed, and Kira was left alone to open the door and enter the home she'd be staying in.

* * *

Kira looked around the room she'd been given. It was semi- circular; one large room with no partitions but for a door at one side of the smooth tree trunk that sprung up through it. On the opposite side from the door were three sleeping pallets; opposite was a table and a few chairs. The single shelf lining the wall was bare but for a few eating utensils. On opening the door on the far side, she saw grooves carved into the floor leading to a hole at the rear, a bucket full of water and lye that showed the room's purpose- a bathroom. On exiting, she noted something that had not been visible before: behind the main door stood a pole about five feet in length, smooth and shining with the glow of much handling. A knock sounded at the door; she opened it to a girl of about then, who gave her a bundle of clothes and ran off. Grateful, she went back inside, locked the door, and washed off the dirt of her journey. In the clothes the child had brought for her, she lay down on the pallet to think.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. Wondering what had woken her up, she lay still, listening- and heard the whispers of conversation outside her door.

"I know, Ryung. But there's a chance she may not be."

"Of course, you'd say that, Amita! You're determined to live with your head in the dirt. I've said it before: it's past time we-"

"Yes, yes. Time we returned. But we haven't gotten any signal yet, Ryung. It may not be safe for us."

"It's been so long! Do you _really_ think-" He suddenly stopped talking. "Arvind."

"Ryung," a third voice said, "are you bothering my wife again? It's late, old one- time for us to get our rest."

There was silence for a couple of minutes, then Kira heard the door creak as it opened. A short figure was outlined in the moonlight as she entered and softly sighed. Kira lay still to avoid discovery- and soon fell asleep.

Thus, Amita went unnoticed as she crossed the room and reached up on the shelves to an object that had gone unnoticed by Kira- a staff similar to the one leaning behind the door, but much shorter. Amita moved it from shelf to table, and sat staring at it for a long time. Finally, she closed her wrinkled hand over it, bowed her head and silently wept.

* * *

When Kari opened her eyes, it was to behold a pair of bright blue eyes watching her. Eventually, she took in the tanned skin around those eyes, shoulder-length blond hair, slightly chubby features- and a particular inquisitive expression that reminded her strongly of Raiden. Before she could move, the child started chattering.

"Hi- I'm Soo Yun. Chapal said Raiden brought you here. Do you like it? Are you hungry? Cause Alima made a _huge_ batch of apple pies, and I got a couple for you! I like them, but they're not as good as grandpa's custard pies. _And_ we have goat's milk, and berries, and grandma still has bread, and…

The child kept going dancing around as Kira got up, washed up and changed into yet another set of clothes that had been left for her. She looked over at the table- it was indeed covered with the food Soo Yun described. Noting the object of her attention, the child stopped her monologue on being eight years old, and learning how to make custard pies _properly_.

"Grandma said you're to eat and… and…" the little face scrunched up in concentration, then brightened with pride. "Oh yea- go to the Council Room!" She beamed.

"Thank you, Soo Yun." Taken with the child, Kira leaned towards her.

"I'm not sure how to get there- will you help me?" If it was possible, her face grew even brighter. She nodded. "And since this is _waay_ to much food for me- will you help me eat it?"

Thus, when Mi Yun appeared- again with what Kira was beginning to think of as her entourage- she found the two of them laughing about Kira's first attempt to make a custard pie- it ended up all over the kitchen walls.

"Soo Yun, stop making a nuisance of yourself- you have lessons to go to." She turned away towards Kira, and thus missed Soo Yun's pout, and the tongue she stuck out at her. "I'm to escort you to the council." She waited impatiently as they cleared up breakfast and Soo Yun bade her farewell. She turned left; Mi Yun and her escorts led Kira right. Once again, in complete silence, they left her in front of the Council's chambers- where she was met by a grim Raiden and led inside.

* * *

Like Mi Yun, Raiden was silent as he led her to the Council- and it started to piss her off.

"So now you can't talk to me, then?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, then turned back round. Dawning light ahead showed that they'd almost arrived.

"I have one piece of advice- be honest, and tell them everything." At that, they emerged into the council chamber.

The scene was the same as the day before: except for the fact that the wolves weren't there, and neither was Kalden. Raiden once again brought her up before them, and Arvind spoke.

"Now that you've rested, we need to understand why you're here. You are Kirana Woodson, of Blackbrier manor, correct?"

"No, sir- I'm Kirana, formerly of Blackbrier manor." Arvind and his wife smiled.

"I see. So, Raiden tells us that you left in the early hours of the morning, entered the forest… and followed him for _two days_ for the prospect of sleeping in a _bed_?" She squirmed.

"Yes, sir- but that isn't all there was to it."

"Please- my name is Arvind. So what else was there, Kirana?"

She took a breath, tried to relax, and began to open up. "I overheard Raiden identify himself as a Wanderer to the guards who had been sent to look for me, so I went with him. You see, I was looking for you."

The tattooed councilman, silently disapproving till this point, suddenly sucked in a breath.

"I _knew_ it! She's one of those Guild members- and _you!_" He spun on Raiden, furious. "_You led them straight to us!" _

The other councilman jumped in. "Calm down, Ryung. They weren't followed here- Kalden and the others saw that. Plus, I don't think even you can say that he led them _straight _here." He smiled; Kira took it as confirmation that Raiden had, indeed, been leading her in circles.

"I_ knew_ it!" She glared at him. "We _were_ going in circles!"

"Almost," he answered, "but not quite."

"Let's get back to the issue here, Kirana," interrupted Amita. "Why were you trying to find us? And why did you run away?" Remembering Raiden's advice- and her reflections earlier that day- she took a deep breath and plunged in.

"The answer to both is one thing: I'm looking for a woman called Mara." The men flinched; Amita just waited. "She's my mother."

Ryung burst out laughing.


	8. One of us

**Dedicated to: NeeNee of avatarspirit: the first of the forum members to review it there, the first person to read it with an idea of where it was headed- and encourage me to continue. You boosted my confidence in ways you may never know. And thanks to you, I now include this disclaimer: Kira has NO CONNECTION TO DEATH NOTE.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One of us**

"If you have to lie, surely you can come up with something better than _that_!" Amita and Arvind turned to Garkan.

"She's not lying." That shut Ryung up- for an instant.

"But... but... she _can't_-"

"Maybe it would be better if you told us everything, my dear." Arvind interrupted his sputtering. "Because if your Mara is the same as ours, it's impossible for her to have been your mother."

"Why?"

"Because when she came to us sixteen years ago, my wife was a virgin," Garkan replied.

Kira stared at the man. He looked upset over something- as he would be if a girl claiming to be his wife's child suddenly appeared.

"Can't you just bring her here and ask her about me?" Even Amita sobered at that.

"I would if I could, child," she replied, "but Mara died in a raid ten years ago."

Silence reigned for a long time. Kira didn't know what to say after her murmured condolences; the others seemed to have no desire to say anything. Eventually, Arvind stirred and returned to the issue at hand.

"So, Kirana. Why did you think that Mara was your mother?"

"It's a long story, Arvind."

"We have nothing but time." She paused to gather her thoughts, then told them almost everything- of her history of accidents, of the dog's death, of the near- miss it was that it was the dog that fell into the flames, and not Robert. Even though she'd left out any reference to Diana, she still expected them to chase her out of the village or at least hand her over to her father. After all, they owed her nothing. Instead, she saw bafflement, curiosity, pity, shock, even fear, cross their faces. When she ended her tale with meeting up to Raiden and deciding to go with him, only Raiden's face was still clear- if somewhat troubled. The others were shocked; the one called Ryung looked terrified.

"She's... she's a... a..." he sputtered. Garkan cut across him.

"We don't know that, Ryung." His words reminded Kira of what she'd overheard the night before. But Amita distracted her.

"So you have no idea who your parents are, or where you came from."

"No, I don't. I was hoping that Mara... well..." she fell silent again. A sad smile crossed Arvind's face.

"While Mara may not be able to help you, she has told us of you, Kirana." Kira's eyes flew to him. "Or, at least a child like you. Do you, by any chance, have a birthmark?"

"Two, actually- one in the middle of my back, the other on my hip." Amita nodded.

She gestured at Raiden; he bowed and left the room. Suddenly worried, Kira stared at Amita. "There's one more thing we need you to do, my dear. A very simple exercise." She turned to Garkan, who had gotten out of his seat and now approached her. He sat on the floor in front of her, and invited her to do the same. When she did, he began to speak in a gentle monotone.

"Kira, I want you to close your eyes and breathe. Just breathe. Listen to the sound of my voice, and breathe. Concentrate on your breath- in, out. In. Out. In. Out." His speech slowed as her breath did. "In... out... in... out... feel it entering your body, filling your lungs... in... feel it flowing through your veins... just under your skin... now collect it again... from the depths of your body... from your deepest reserves... feel it coming together- that warm, familiar feeling... and breathe... out..." A gasp- Kira's eyes flew open.

In front of her, Garkan held a small twig.

On fire.

They watched as the flames danced across it, as Garkan eventually dropped it, as the fire consumed it, until there was nothing left but ash.

She looked up at him in the still silence: fear, confusion, even- strangely- hope, warring within her.

"What am I?" she dared to whisper. He smiled kindly.

"One of us."

Again, Ryung exploded.

* * *

"Well, not exactly like us, but still one of us," Garkan amended after Ryung's furious outburst had quieted. He stood not far from the spot where she still knelt. Taking a couple of steps away, he moved his arms in a graceful arc- Kira was shocked as the formerly still air moved to follow the pattern he wove. The dirt and few leaves on the floor whirled into the air- moving into the mini-cyclone that had suddenly formed. She looked from Garkan, whose arms still moved in that pattern, to the cyclone that mirrored it. Her gaze remained riveted on it as Garkan instructed her to "watch". He proceeded to direct the air he was somehow controlling all around her; then let his arms fall and it became still once again.

What are you people- she wanted to ask, but fear froze the words before they'd formed. But Amita seemed to understand.

"We're people, Kira- people just like you. I know this is a shock to you. But I suspect you've always sensed your affinity with fire- as we have one with the air around us. Tell me- back at Blackbrier, you loved being in the sunshine, and the kitchens, didn't you?" She nodded, still in some kind of trance. "And what was your least favourite place?"

"The stables," she murmured. Amita looked surprised; Kira tried to explain. "When I was younger, I loved to be in there, with the horses. But as I got older… they were terrified of me."

"They could sense the untamed fire in you," Arvind explained, "and were afraid. But that's why we want you to stay here- we can help you learn to control it."

A pause; Kira giggled. "Fire in me? Control it?" Her giggle turned to laughter; laughter that soon became hysterical. "_Control!_"

No one said a word; in the silence, she screamed.

"I can't _control anything!_ It has _nothing_ to do with me! And you wouldn't _dare_ tell me that if… if…" Her voice broke. Kira was in tears, harsh sobs wracking her body. A rustle; fragile arms went around her. Kira leaned into the woman as her sobs came faster and harder. The woman began humming as she rocked the girl in her arms; a haunting melody with no words. For those few minutes that Kira gave in to her guilt, her world shrunk to the pain in her chest; the tears flowing out of her eyes; the tightness of her breath; the elderly woman that rocked her in her arms.

When she finally calmed a bit, Amita brushed back the dark hair that had fallen into Kira's sweaty, tear-streaked face.

"You hurt someone, didn't you, Kira?" Unable to speak, she nodded; tears welled yet again when Amita simply pulled her even closer.

"Ah, Kira. Don't worry, child- we'll help you. We'll help you gain control so that you'll never have to hurt someone you love ever again."

* * *

**A/N: I promise: this is the last time in a while that Kira breaks into tears. Please note that this is the only time that someone comforts her.. well, besides Pascha.**


End file.
